Thumbelina (1994 film)
Thumbelina is a 1994 animated adaptation of the fairytale of the same name. Cast Singing cast *Jodi Benson - Thumbelina *Gary Imhoff - Prince Cornelius *Gino Conforti - Jacquimo *Barbara Cook - Thumbelina's Mother *Randy Crenshaw - Berkeley Beetle (singing voice) *Charo - Mama Toad *Joe Lynch - Grundel *Carol Channing - Mrs. Fieldmouse *Danny Mann - Mozo *Loren Lester - Gringo Non-singing cast *Gilbert Gottfried - Berkeley Beetle *John Hurt - Mr. Mole *Kenneth Mars - King Colbert *June Foray - Queen Tabitha Plot A lonely old woman longs for a child, and is given a seed by a good witch. When planted, the seed grows into a flower, and inside the blossom is a tiny girl the size of the old woman's thumb. The old woman names the girl Thumbelina and raises her as her own. Although Thumbelina loves her Mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. One night, the Prince Cornelius, the fairy prince, stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her beautiful singing. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, and fall in love; during this ride Mrs. Toad and her son Grundel are enchanted by Thumbelina's singing. Cornelius promises to return the next day, but after he's gone, Mrs. Toad kidnaps Thumbelina from her bed and takes her away. Thumbelina awakens on Mrs. Toad's show boat. Mrs. Toad wants Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry Grundel, who is in love with her. They leave Thumbelina alone on a lily pad in order to fetch a priest, but a friendly swallow, Jacquimo, overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. While trying to get home, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scares the jitterbugs away. He is enamoured with her singing, and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball first. Thumbelina agrees, but when she's received poorly at the Beetle Ball, Beetle kicks her out without helping her. Winter is approaching. Jacquimo accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is knocked out by the cold, while Cornelius falls into a lake and is frozen in ice. Grundel, who is still searching for Thumbelina, finds Beetle and forces him to help find Thumbelina. Thumbelina is taken in by Miss Fieldmouse, who tells her that Cornelius has died. The two visit Miss Fieldmouse's neighbor, Mr. Mole who tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole wishes to marry Thumbelina; heartbroken over Cornelius's death, Thumbelina accepts. Jacquimo awakens under Thumbelina's care and leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry the Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the young jitterbugs thaw Cornelius's body out. At the wedding, Thumbelina realizes at the last moment that she can't marry someone she does not love and refuses to take the vows. Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding, but Thumbelina flees from them and Mr. Mole. Cornelius intercepts the crowd and confronts Grundel, the ensuing fight resulting in them both falling into an abyss. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who takes her to Cornelius' kingdom, the Vale of the Fairies. Cornelius appears, having survived the fall, the pair are reunited, and Thumbelina accepts his proposal of marriage. The two kiss, and Thumbelina is granted her own wings. With Thumbelina's mother and the fairy court in attendance, Thumbelina and Cornelius are wed, and depart on their honeymoon on Cornelius's bumblebee. Images shown during the credits reveal that Beetle resumed his singing career, Ms. Fieldmouse married Mr. Mole, and Grundel also survived the fall with minor injuries and married a female toad (implied that he lost interest in Thumbelina). Musical numbers * "Follow Your Heart" (Intro) - Jacquimo * "Thumbelina" - Thumbelina and Farm Animals * "Soon" - Thumbelina * "Let Me Be Your Wings" - Cornelius and Thumbelina * "On the Road" - Mrs. Toad, Thumbelina and Singers de Espana (Los Sapos Guapos) * "Follow Your Heart" - Jacquimo, Jitterbugs, Birds * "Yer Beautiful, Baby"- Berkeley Beetle and Beetle Chorus * "Soon (Reprise)" - Thumbelina's Mother * "Let Me Be Your Wings (Sun Reprise)" - Thumbelina * "Marry the Mole" - Ms. Fieldmouse * "Let Me Be Your Wings (Wedding Reprise)" - Thumbelina and Cornelius * "Let Me Be Your Wings" (Reprise) - Thumbelina, Cornelius, Jacquimo Category:Animated films